1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing chapters set within a recording program.
2. Background of the Related Art
Disc recorders, for example, a DVD recorder, are commonly used to record and play high quality video data and high quality audio data for a relatively long time. In such a DVD recorder externally inputted audio and video signals are encoded to audio and video data, for example, AC3 audio data and MPEG-2 video data, to comply with a DVD format. The encoded audio and video data are recorded in a data area of a disc based on program units, and navigation information for controlling program playback is generated and recorded in a lead-in area of the disc, etc. to be managed.
However, as described above, the related art DVD recorder and methods have various disadvantages. For example, recording management information like navigation information improperly can cause errors in managing the recorded program.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.